Containers that change color are known in the art. Some containers have a temperature sensitive paint which changes color according to the external temperature. For example, such a container can have one color when filled with a cold liquid and a different color when filled with a hot liquid. Other containers have a fluorescent colorant which is of a particular color when exposed to ultraviolet (UV) light. Typically, such conventional color change containers have limited possible colors.
What is needed is a container where the color of which, and its contents if included, can be selected from among several colors.
This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies.